


Cut, Wrap, and Shave

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Loving moments, M/M, Mild Language, No actual shower sex, Protective Jensen, RPS - Freeform, Schmoop, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: After filming a scene, Jensen decides to not wait until they were home to give Jared a long waited shave as well as a couple other surprises.





	Cut, Wrap, and Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: So when I said I'd do a story about Dean shaving Sam, I also said if I could I'd do one where Jensen got to shave Jared so that's where this one came from. It might get a sequel since the muse decided to go off the rails a bit in some cases.
> 
> Beta'd By: cyncitymojo

**Cut, Wrap, and Shave**

“Dean? Dean? Damn it, Cas! Did it work? Did Rowena’s spell work and is Michael gone or…”

“Sam, as B-Death, Naomi, and I have told you that spell was something no one in Heaven or beyond knows much about. The odds were even that it would either dispel Michael back into the other vessel to free Dean’s mind or…”

“Or? Or what? I don’t remember there being an ‘or’ in that four hour warning to kill my brother rather than try that spell! So, or what?”

“Or it dispelled Michael but cost Dean his mind.”

“I have a spell on hand that can turn an angel into a wee bloody ferret if you’d like, Samuel.”

“Sam, if this failed then right now, right now while he’s stunned would be the best time to—Sam!”

“Reach for that blade and I let either Rowena cast that spell, or Ketch uses that cute little toy he just pulled out. But you will not kill my brother or else…Dean?”

“… …S-Sammy…”

“Dean? You…you or…Dean, can you hear me or is he gone or…”

“Yeah, little brother, I’m…me. You did it and I’m…home. I’m back.”

“Dean!”

“Cut! That’s a wrap!” Robert Singer shouted as the final scene to the episode nearly everyone on set had been waiting for came to a close. The Winchester brothers being reunited with an emotional moment that he knew would please the fans. “Now Jared go let someone in hair and makeup shave you!” he decided to add with an eye roll caused by the smirk and silent exchange he noticed between the two stars as they broke the ‘brotherly’ hug after another second or two.

“Umm, I plan to shave this weekend, Bob,” Jared Padalecki replied to the order to shave once he was sure he could do it with a straight face. Only he had heard the softly whispered comment Jensen Ackles whispered once the scene had closed and they were no longer Sam and Dean Winchester.

“I don’t care if you shave it, you pay someone to do it, Jensen does it or you go out and let Sasquatch do it. So long as when you show back up on this lot Monday morning you’re clean shaven so I’ll quit getting screamed at on Twitter about it!” Bob growled with a good natured smile. “Both you and Jensen killed that scene so you guys are loose for the weekend. Behave, stay out of trouble and…shave!”

Jensen Ackles chuckled as he nudged his co-star ahead of him out of the soundstage door after Jared muttered something about not shaving just because the director was making a fuss. “Don’t worry, Bob. I’ll make sure both Sam and Jared are shaved before Monday’s shooting starts,” he reassured the growling man. “Oh and maybe a haircut too?” he decided to toss in before pulling the door shut before something could be thrown at him.

The 14th season of Supernatural had been an emotional one for both its two main stars since this was the first time they hadn’t been on the same set or shot scenes together in the beginning. Jensen knew he’d been excited at first to play Michael but then as it had happened, as he’d realized what playing Michael instead of Dean would mean for both himself and his character, his excitement had waned. He also knew it hadn’t been a great time for Jared either, or his character. Jensen knew it was a good thing that they’d filmed this scene so at least the brothers would be together even if Dean still had a ways to go to heal.

Stepping into the makeup trailer, Jensen heard Jared arguing with the head of the department that he could shave himself and didn’t need any of them to do it.

“Personally, I think Bob and Andrew should have gone with my suggestion of letting Dean shave Sam,” he said while taking his seat in the chair next to his co-star so his own make-up and fake blood and bruises could be removed. “Who choked?”

“The studio would have a revolt of Misha’s fans if that happened,” Jared returned as he slid a look next to him to see the subtle change to Jensen’s face as his lips curled into more of a Dean-like smirk.

“I know. That’s why I wanted to do it,” Jensen had once again had a sit-down discussion with the head producers and the main writers before the writing for the season had started to remind everyone involved of what he would not do, say, or play his character like despite the never-ending demands of Misha Collins’ fans. “Besides, I got what I wanted, Sam and Dean together again. Now let’s talk about this haircut plan.”

Jared laughed even though he knew his best friend wasn’t kidding. He’d actually had pitched that idea to their executive producers more than once and also had won a small concession for a few episodes down the road. Right then, he was tired and more than ready to go home for the weekend. “Sam’s shaving but he’s keeping his haircut,” he tossed back and then let the girls go about the process of removing the things that outwardly turned him into Sam Winchester.

Finishing up in the makeup trailer, Jared decided to take a quick shower before changing into his own clothes since he’d heard Bob shout for Jensen to come talk to him about a change in script on Monday and knew if his co-star and boyfriend of 11 years didn’t like the change that the ‘talk’ could last several hours and would usually involve a few phone calls to whatever writer had made the change.

Stepping into his trailer, Jared grabbed a handful of gummi bears. It had been hours since they’d eaten lunch and he was debating on what to call in for dinner once he and Jensen got home when he dropped Sam’s jacket over the back of the couch, followed by the shirt and could almost hear Jensen lecturing him about dropping things as he went.

From the first day they’d met it had been pretty plain that where Jared was messy, Jensen was neat and where Jared could be a nervous ball of energy most times, his co-star almost always had that air of calm to him. They were almost total opposites but still Jared knew he would never love anyone the way he did Jensen.

Taking a second to stare at his reflection in the mirror in the trailer bathroom had Jared wincing. He’d accepted the reason to let Sam have this much of a beard this season and while he enjoyed teasing Jensen as well as their producers that maybe he’d keep it, Jared had to admit that he’d be glad to see it gone. He also looked forward to seeing if Jensen would do what he’d whispered in his ear as the scene ended earlier.

“No one shaves you but me,” he’d purred in that low husky voice that was half Dean and half Jensen’s own. The voice that never failed to make Jared’s blood heat and his belly quiver with a need that he knew had to wait until they were safely home in the house they shared.

Jared had shed his boots and jeans in the bedroom and now skimmed out of his briefs before stepping into the shower to let the hot water hit him. He winced as it hit a bruise from earlier in the week after he’d done his own stunt.

Debating on shaving himself right then or waiting for later Jared reached for the soap when he felt the air pressure in the bathroom change as if the door had opened but before he could look or reach for a towel he heard another sound and shivered for another reason.

“You weren’t thinking of shaving that beard off before I got the chance were you, Jay?” Jensen’s deep voice asked from outside the shower door.

“For all of five seconds I might have been,” Jared admitted, blinking the water that had fallen into his eyes out so he could wipe some steam off the door in order to see the leanly built silhouette of Jensen’s body leaning against the sink. “Then I figured you might actually try to cut my hair if I did that and I decided to wait. I thought Bob wanted to talk to you about a script change,” he mentioned and not missing the snort from outside the shower. “I figured I wouldn’t see you for an hour or two. How much did you yell this time?”

The last time an unexpected script change had come from this writer Jared had been fairly certain his co-star was going to slam the man’s head into the hood of the Impala and had yelled quite a bit.

“I didn’t yell,” Jensen replied but was glad Jared couldn’t see the way he was still rolling his eyes before he decided to focus them on the outline of Jared’s body in the shower. “I listened to Bob. I listened to the…the writer and then they listened to me. Now it’s just Sam and Dean fighting monsters of the week for the next three weeks while Alex adjusts to being human with the help of Castiel and maybe Rowena if Bob can get her to stop pulling a Crowley with the props,” he smirked a little at the image that produced, sliding his gaze back to the shower after he’d placed what he’d picked up from his trailer on the sink. “You planning to share that shower or what, Jay?”

Jared had been deciding how to decipher what had actually happened and what Jensen might have said or done to get that script change to happen when he nearly slipped in his haste to pull open the door to stare at his boyfriend as if he might have suddenly become possessed. “You want to shower together? Now? Here?” he blinked, unsure if he was shocked or turned on right that second as he watched Jensen’s lips curve into the slow sexy smile that never failed to melt Jared’s brain a second before his t-shirt was pulled up and tossed aside.

“Ummm, shit, I can’t believe I’m saying this but…we are on set and anyone could walk into my trailer and…fuck, Jen, that is so not fair,” Jared groaned as he watched Jensen’s fingers hover over the snap on his jeans before unbuttoning them and lowering the zipper all the while keeping deep green eyes locked on Jared’s widening hazel ones. “Are you shaving me here or at home?” he asked, stepping back to give his boyfriend room to step into the shower stall with him once Jensen’s jeans and briefs were shed and just deciding to risk it in favor of whatever the hell Jensen had planned.

“Here, with my Dad’s hand razor and I have another surprise for you at home if you’re good for me while I get rid of this damn beard,” Jensen stepped into the shower, pulling the door closed behind him and then welcomed Jared into his arms with a slow, deep kiss. “Love you, Jared,” he murmured against Jared’s lips, teasing them with the tip of his tongue until he felt them part on a low sigh of pleasure. “And, I locked the door when I came in so you don’t have to worry about anyone walking in while we’re showering or when I’m shaving you or…anything else I might do.”

“Fuck,” Jared groaned, meeting Jensen’s next kiss fully and as their tongues began to tease, to play he shivered as he also felt his body start to respond to Jensen’s touch.

“There’s just so much I’m willing to do with you here but yeah, making love with you is definitely number one on the list once we’re home,” Jensen knew he was stretching some boundaries right then while also knowing just by the way Jared’s eyes watched him that his boyfriend was concerned. Only a few times in the 11 years since admitting their feelings for one another had they done anything more than a couple hand jobs or a blow job in either of their trailers. “Right this second, I’m going to get you off since you are way too tense to shave, then this beard is coming off and then…” he leaned closer to run his lips along the shell of Jared’s ear to whisper his next plan and smiled as he felt Jared’s body tense a moment before he came with a cry of Jensen’s name that was muffled against Jensen’s shoulder. “Damn, Jay,” Jensen breathed, stunned that Jared had climaxed so easily, so quickly and without even a touch of Jensen’s hand on his cock.

The rush of the sudden climax surprised Jared as well. He’d been hard from the moment Jensen stepped into the small bathroom of his trailer and had gotten harder while watching him undress. What had done Jared in, he guessed, besides the whispered suggestions for their weekend alone was when Jensen’s teeth caught his earlobe gently between his teeth to draw on it slowly.

The day had already been long and Jared was tired, so as his climax began to slow and he felt his legs begin to buckle he felt Jensen’s arms tightening around him, supporting him as he was nudged back under the hot spray of the shower.

“Mmm, did I ever tell you about the time we had that picnic at the brewery when it first opened and Danneel invited Chad because she knows he annoys you? Toward the evening when you’d had a couple of beers too many and were using your sex, sin and whiskey voice one time when you came around behind me to say something about later that night, he said to me afterward that if you ever got tired of acting that you’d make a killing as a phone sex operator.” Jared figured he was tired and just a little sexed out to make that reveal as he heard the sharp inhale and then the low growl Jensen used when debating payback on someone. “I told him I was the only one you were allowed to use _that_ voice on,” he added, lifting his head up from where it had still been resting on Jensen’s shoulder to see his boyfriend’s face was torn between amused and surprised before Jensen’s lips curved up a bit more.

“I’ll remember that for later since it seems my voice does do things to you at times,” Jensen smiled while catching Jared’s mouth in a searing kiss that was met and returned with as much need and desire. “Of course I also plan payback for Mr. Murray next time I know he’s close to Austin or anywhere that Kane might be filming,” he added and loved to hear Jared’s laugh. “Now, before I get distracted and we actually do something in this shower that I won’t be able to explain when it knocks you on your ass, let’s talk about that shave, shall we?”

Jared was actually much more interested in seeing what Jensen had in mind sex-wise, but then decided he’d rather have the beard shaved, so when they kissed his boyfriend didn’t have to be as careful when kissing him. “After I lose the beard are you planning to kiss me like you did before we had to make sure you didn’t get beard burn on your face and we filmed the next morning?” he asked as he took the towel Jensen handed him after the shower was turned off and he watched Jensen wrap one around his own waist.

“Oh hell yeah,” Jensen returned firmly, waiting until Jared was sitting on the edge of the small sink vanity since the bathrooms in their trailers weren’t really large enough for both of them but Jensen was determined. “The others on set or the fans online might think I don’t like this beard because it’s odd for either of us not to be clean shaven when we film, but I hate it because it keeps me from kissing you like I want to. And I plan on kissing you all weekend long, Jay,” he added in that deeper sex is sin voice that Jared had just been talking about and pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips as he heard the groan that was either desire or frustration. “Love you, Jay.”

“I love you too, Jensen,” Jared returned and had a brief moment of wishing they didn’t have to cover so much of their real lives behind closed and locked doors but understood the reasons. “Gonna tell me what that change was that clearly didn’t happen?” he asked while Jensen was gently slathering shaving cream all over his face. “Or how you got us to be Monster-of-the-Week-ing three weeks in a row when I know that wasn’t in the scripts I saw?”

“Just a little thing with a new writer that didn’t remember the rules from last year and tried to be cute with a change that Bob knew wouldn’t fly so now we’re hunting monsters.” Jensen held off mentioning the one thing until he was done with the shaving cream and before he began to use the hand razor. “Oh…and maybe one of those monsters possesses Castiel and Dean gets to beat the crap out of him after Sam gets knocked down,” he stuck his tongue in his cheek as Jared’s eyes flew up to his as if checking to see if he was serious. “I told Bob that I wanted a recording of the reaction to that.”

Jared was now fairly certain Jensen must have figured out some stuff that had been going on during the days they hadn’t filmed together, or at the same time, when the season had started. “Jensen…” he started to say only to stop at the feel of warm lips brushing against his forehead before the razor began to slowly, carefully scrape down his jaw.

“I swore that I would have your back in everything we did, be it on the show or in real life,” Jensen’s voice was low, deep as he focused on holding Jared’s eyes while making slow, gentle strokes with the razor through the shaving cream and with each layer of beard that was removed he could see as well as feel the younger man relaxing a bit more. “I will fight for you just like I will fight for Sam and Dean but dude, I need you to tell me when things happen,” he used his free hand to quickly catch a handful of long dark hair in order to keep Jared from looking away. “I need you to tell me if someone’s hassling you or doing anything, be it cast or crew or anyone. I need to hear it from you and not a pissed off Scottish actress because Ruth picked up way too many of Sheppard’s bad habits and scares the crap out of me.”

The image that brought made Jared smile a little more even as he felt the grip in his hair ease so Jensen’s fingers could run through it, fingertips touching his scalp in a way that never failed to cause a reaction. “I know you were already ticked about how the thing with Michael went down and that we weren’t filming together like we should have. I just didn’t want you to get mad and…hmmm,” he moaned into the kiss that cut his soft words off while hearing the razor drop into the sink as Jensen stepped closer until their chests bumped and Jared’s hands moved on instinct to grip the other man’s hips.

“Mine,” Jensen murmured into the kiss, taking a wet cloth to wipe Jared’s now smooth face of any leftover shaving cream before beginning to pepper soft kisses along his jaw, over both cheeks, until he began a path down Jared’s throat. “Mine to love, mine to protect, mine to kick the ass of anyone on this set that makes you upset or causes you or Sam issues,” he licked over the pulse point in Jared’s neck before lifting his eyes to see that Jared’s eyes were glittering with more than just blues, greens and golds right then as the emotion between them grew. “I love you, Jared Padalecki. I love you and like I’ve said before we started this show together and we will be the ones who choose to end it.”

Understanding the meaning behind those words, Jared let himself relax fully and go into the arms that pulled him forward. The arms of the man that he knew would always be there for him even when the close came for Sam and Dean. “I love you, Jensen,” he said and then groaned at the not so subtle knee that shifted just enough that he felt it. “Jen, I thought you said no sex in the trailer,” he hated to be the one to mention that but also knew they were probably pushing things.

“Yeah, I did, damn it,” Jensen muttered and had a brief internal debate with himself before giving another deep and hot kiss and finally stepping back to offer the one smile that was reserved only for Jared. “Sex all weekend at the cabin I booked or the back seat of the Impala sounds better anyway,” he stated with a teasing glint in his eyes while reaching for his jeans. “Take another shower and dress while I grab the bags and drop it on Clif that he’s not driving us home.”

“Sex in the…Jensen?” Jared’s brains were overheating from that last kiss so it took him a second or two to replay his boyfriend’s words. Then he was taking a fast cold shower, grabbing his own clothes to throw on and bolting out his trailer door only to freeze at what he saw waiting. “There is no way in hell Bob, Andrew or Jim would let you take the Impala off lot for the weekend, dude!” he exclaimed after seeing Jensen tossing their set bags into the back seat of a shiny 1967 black Chevy Impala. “Jensen, we’re not committing theft, are we?” he had to ask after hearing their bodyguard grumbling from nearby about people trying to give him a stroke.

Tossing the set of keys he’d pulled from his pocket into the air, Jensen’s green eyes were light and teasing; a sure sign to Jared that his co-star had pulled some stunt. “This actually isn’t our car or the car that I will own when this show is over,” Jensen admitted as if not wanting to freak Jared out more than he seemed to be. “This is actually one of the doubles that come Monday will be covered in dirt and crap since Sam was too busy getting Dean back and parked the car…outside…in the rain,” he had to admit he’d cringed when he’d seen that in the script. “So I said we’d be only too happy to dirty her up a little.”

Running his tongue over his teeth at the little smirk he saw on Jensen’s face when he said this, Jared came closer to stare between the car and Jensen for a moment while debating on saying what was on the tip of his tongue. “Jim’s reaction to this plan?” he decided was a safer question or so he thought before Jensen’s eyes slid to the backseat for a long moment before sliding back to Jared’s with a slow curving of his lips. “Jensen?”

“You want me to repeat the exact words Jim said when he learned I had the keys for the weekend, Jared?” Jensen asked while nodding for Jared to get in. “His exact and very specific words for when I offered our expert talents in getting this car dirty?”

“Oh, shit,” Jared let out a soft oath while settling into the passenger seat much like he knew his character did every time they needed to film a car scene. “Now I’m not so sure I do,” he muttered.

Jared knew that he and Jensen had been very good at hiding their relationship on set. He also knew that in order to keep it hidden that others, besides Eric Kripke and any producer that followed had to know about them so he knew that Jim Michaels was one of the very few on set that knew they were a lot more than co-stars, best friends and roommates.

Since he knew that Jim knew about them and how prone to mischief Jensen could be if he set his mind to it, Jared could almost hear the man giving Jensen explicit instructions on what they could and could not do. “Did the words black light enter the conversation, Jen?” he asked carefully and while it made him nervous to have the car that was so important to them and the show, even a double of it, off set with them for the weekend, Jared still loved that he got to hear Jensen’s full, deep laugh as he turned the key so the ignition could roar to life.

“Black light and bleach were words he tossed out,” Jensen slid his eyes next to him to offer a teasing wink while also pulling out a battered cassette tape that he’d ‘borrowed’ from the box in the main car just to hear Jared groan before laughing. “Let’s go home, Jay. We have work to do.”

**The End**


End file.
